memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (alternate reality)
The Starfleet uniform of the 2250s experienced a slight change due to an alteration of the timeline by the renegade Romulan Nero. As a result of Nero's changes, which included the premature death of George Kirk and the destruction of the , Starfleet by the mid 2250s was using a different uniform than that which had been seen in the "normal" timeline. The original uniform of the late 2250s and early 2260s had seemingly phased out as early as 2255, and in its place, Starfleet was using the same "red/gold/blue" shirt design which in the prime reality was not introduced until at least 2266. The rank insignia had also changed slightly, consisting of silver bands on the sleeve, but without the previously used "hashmarks" for the ranks of lieutenant commander and captain. The Starfleet insignia of this reality was the delta/arrowhead design for all personnel, contrasted with unique insignia for each ship or base in the "prime" reality. The arrowhead design was originally the insignia of the "prime" Enterprise only and was not adopted as the insignia for all of Starfleet until about 2270. ( ) Duty uniform The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt featuring the officer's division color and the Starfleet insignia. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Black pants and boots were issued with the uniform. Sleeveless variant Female officers wore either a uniform similar to the standard male uniform or alternatively a sleeveless and short-skirted uniform not dissimilar from the prime universe equivalent. Without the sleeves however, these dresses did not display the rankings of each officer on them. :Another female variant, retaining the skirt but with full sleeves (as the "prime" uniform had), was also available. Medical outfit Some medical officers wore a white overcoat, white trousers or a white skirt. Cadet uniform Starfleet cadets wore a simple blue-gray jumpsuit with the familiar Starfleet insignia on the left chest and no rank or class insignia. Barracks officer Barracks officers wore a black tunic and, often, a black cap. This uniform is also used by officers serving as instructors at Starfleet Academy. Admiral's uniform Admirals wore a silver tunic without any division colors. Dress uniform Officers and cadets wore a red jumpsuit with a stand collar. For ceremonial occasions, a red jacket is worn over the jumpsuit and the Starfleet insignia was displayed prominently on the collar of the jacket. Admiral's dress uniform Admirals and flag officers wore a separate uniform for ceremonial purposes. Admiral wore one such uniform when transferring command of the Enterprise to . (Star Trek - The Art of the Film).}} Other uniforms Undershirt Rather than feature a black collar, these uniforms came with black undershirts, the collars of which could be seen under a colored overshirt. These undershirts also featured the arrowhead design present on the overshirt. It was acceptable for cadets and those unassigned to Starfleet to wear a Starfleet undershirt. EV suit The EV suit was used for operations within unstable atmospheres. The suit was available in all three division colors with a Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece and featured breathing equipment, including a helmet and oxygen, for use outside of Class M environments. It could also be equipped with a parachute for orbital skydiving missions. File:James T. Kirk screaming.jpg|A blue Starfleet EV suit File:Olson aboard shuttlecraft.jpg|A red Starfleet EV suit File:Sulu ev suit.jpg|A yellow Starfleet EV suit File:Parachute drill.jpg|Blue Starfleet EV suit with parachute deployed Department divisions File:Christopher Pike, 2258.jpg|Command division File:Starfleet science uniform alternate reality 2250s.jpg|Sciences division File:Montgomery Scott (alternate reality) at transporter controls.jpg|Operations division Assignment patches File:Command division insignia, 2250s.png|Command division File:Sciences division insignia, 2250s.png|Sciences division File:Operations division insignia, 2250s.png|Operations division Insignia The insignia used in the 2250s consisted of silver bands worn on the lower sleeve of the uniforms of line officers, or gold bands for flag officers. Enlisted personnel and officers holding the rank of ensign wore no rank insignia. Background The uniforms seen in the film Star Trek were designed by Michael Kaplan. They are quite different from the pilot uniforms seen in and . It can be assumed that Nero's time tampering had something to do with the shift, although in reality the true reason behind the uniforms seen in Star Trek were to associate the audience with the much more familiar Original Series uniforms seen through the late 1960s in contrast to the pilot uniforms which were only seen in two episodes. A similar situation arose in where Leonard McCoy is shown in a flashback video wearing an Enterprise tunic whereas, historically, he should have been wearing an earlier pilot episode uniform. It is unknown to what extent later uniforms would be affected by Nero's time change, such as the uniforms seen in or the famous "red jacket" uniform seen throughout the later films and into the 24th century. de:Sternenflottenuniform (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) Starfleet uniform (2250s alternate reality) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)